Have Faith In Me
by LittleWonderland
Summary: A little town, tucked away deep in the mountains is the victim of a horrid massacre. A resident, Lucy, loses everything and decides it's time for a change. With no family, no friends; nothing, she packs up her few belongings and moves to Tokyo. Can she start fresh and rebuild her broken life, or will the remnants of her past continue to haunt her? AU, Language, Harem. Much Love xx


**I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but hey, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.  
I haven't been on fanfiction in six WHOLE months and I feel downright horrible but I can't even begin to explain all the shit that's happened to me the past six months. It's been a pretty awful time but I'm ok now and I plan to get back into writing this summer (It's summer of here in Australia). I've missed writing rather terribly but I've lacked the motivation to write anything down. So when this idea popped up in my head and I had the sudden urge to write again, I was stunned but overly excited. My motivation is back! Ahaha.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy the new story. I hope yous all like it~**

* * *

_Have Faith in Me_

* * *

Chapter 1: Tokyo Boys

Suppressing a yawn, Lucy pushed herself up and out of bed. It was three in the morning and she was dead tired but she had to catch a plane in just under an hour.  
Looking around the tiny building she called a house, Lucy couldn't help but be happy she was leaving it and this town behind.

It had been almost a year since that dreadful incident and she still found herself unable to get over what had taken place in this town. In fact the images of blood dripping from fingertips, faces twisted in pain and bodies cut to shreds still haunted her dreams at night. Granted, such nightmares didn't occur _every_ night like they used to, but they still drifted round from time to time.

Shedding her baby pink pajamas, she changed into a pair of skull patterns leggings and an oversized black tank top. It was not her usual style but this plane trip was going to be long and she wanted to be comfortable. Folding her pajamas, she placed them on her open suitcase lying on the floor. The suitcase was tiny but she only needed the necessities. Clothes, shoes, cash, toiletries among other things. Everything else she would just leave behind.

Once she was satisfied with all the items she'd packed she moved to the bathroom where she proceeded to twist the strands of her golden hair into a single braid. Then she moved back to her bedroom and filled a small flower patterned backpack with all the things she wanted to take onto the plane. A bottle of water, wallet, iPod, phone, a sweater, cigarettes, etc.

She glanced at her watch:

3:27.

Lucy felt minor panic stirring inside her stomach. She had to leave in three minutes if she wanted to be on time. It would take her 10 minutes to get to the airport, the plane was boarding at 10 to four and she needed to get through security and everything. She rushed to brush her teeth before grabbing her bag and suitcase, and throwing them in the backseat. She hopped into the front seat, stuck her key in the ignition and drove off madly, pushing the speed limit in her panicked drive to get to the airport on time.

* * *

Lucy heaved a huge sigh, blowing strands of sunny blonde hair out of her eyes in the process before she collapsed onto the floor of her hotel room.

After rushing to get to the airport on time she had breezed through customs but was still one of the last people to sit down, making the other passengers glare at her. No doubt they just wanted to hurry up and get going already.

The flight was meant to take 17 hours but had instead taken 20 due to turbulence and the horrid weather conditions. Back home it would have been midnight but since Tokyo had a different time zone, it was only 3 in the afternoon.

She had barely slept on the plane ride here but going to bed at this time during the day would only make her jet lag worse.

But if she stuck around this hotel any longer she was bound to fall asleep. She needed to get out and have a coffee or something. Sighing dramatically she changed into a navy coloured skirt that fell to her mid thighs and a white t-shirt with a kitten on it.

She rummaged through her suitcase, tossing clothes all over the place before she found and pulled out a white handbag. It was her favourite with so many zippers and compartments she never ran out of room. She chucked her phone and wallet inside the main compartment, sprayed a little perfume and released her hair from it's braid, letting it fall in soft golden waves over her shoulders.

She checked her reflection in the mirror and wasn't surprised to find dark circles under her eyes. She smudged a little concealer on her face to try and cover up the darkness left behind by lack of sleep but it wasn't all that successful.

With a small sigh of annoyance, Lucy slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her car keys. She turned on her GPS and set it to find the nearest cafe. It rattled off numerous directions in that monotonous voice until she was directly in front of a predominantly charcoal coloured brick building with a large sign reading

_"Dreyer's Coffee Cafe"_ in white letters outlined in green with the logo resting up above it.

"You have reached your destination." The GPS announced.

She exited her car and strode into the shop, walking over the counter speedily, wanting nothing more than a coffee fix to boost her energy levels. Her body felt so heavy as she dragged herself up to the counter. Travelling always made her exhausted. She couldn't wait to order.

Oddly enough there was only a few people in the line at this time so it was only a matter of minutes until Lucy was able to make her order.

"Hey there, welcome to Dreyer's~" She was greeted with a huge grin by a young man with a white, scaly scarf tied around his pink head of hair, "What'd you like to order miss?"

She gave a small smile and tucked a wayward lock of blonde hair behind her ear. This guy was pretty cute~

"I'll have a regular caramel mocha and a caesar salad please."

The pinkette beamed at her and tapped out her order into the register in front of him, "Can I get a name for that order?"

"Lucy."

"Awesome, thanks Lucy." He grinned that massive grin again before she handed over the amount needed and wandered away to take a seat close enough to the counter so she could hear her name being called.

The blonde laid her head on the table and sighed tiredly. She just wanted her coffee to hurry up and be here so she wouldn't feel so tired.

"LUCY?!" A high pitched voice shouted in a shrill tone that left the poor girls ears ringing. Customers and staff alike turned to see a short young woman with a stunned expression on her face standing in the doorway of the coffee shop.

Her soft brown eyes were wide with both shock and excitement. A huge grin slowly spread over her face, one so wide it was on par with that of the pinkette's behind the counter.

The blonde lifted her tired head and looked over to see where the noise had come from. She doubted it was her they were shouting for - more likely some other Lucy in the shop - since nobody in this city knew her.

She was surprised to see a short woman slowly walking towards her, blue locks of hair bobbing around a pink headband with a bow tied on it, slightly off centre and towards the right side of her head. She was dressed immaculately with a high waisted charcoal pencil skirt adorned with black lace along the hem, a pale pink dress shirt with short puffy sleeves, each with a small bow tied on the shoulder. Her heels were short but cute, predominantly black and decorated with pale pink ribbons around the toe. Her outfit was so adult but her face was rather girlish.

Tears were welling up in her large eyes as she took step after shaky step towards the blonde.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia aren't you? It has to be you." The bluenette smiled warmly before taking a seat at Lucy's table.

"Yeah, that's me. Uh...Do I know you?" She asked, confused as to how this woman knew her last name.

What did she want? There's no way she could be another reporter asking her about what had happened back home...could it? It had been a whole year since then and the tabloids had ceased to pester her.

"Don't you remember me?" The blue haired woman pouted, looking rather cute and childish despite her fancy work clothes.

Lucy shook her head.

"I'm _Levy_. Levy McGarden? We grew up together in Chīsana but I moved away when I turned 18. Not long after graduation."

Levy… That name seemed so familiar to her but the blonde just couldn't quite remember her.

"I haven't seen you like just over three years!" The bluenette babbled on, "It's been so long. I think the last time we were together was the after party once graduation was over. My god, we got so drunk that night. Ahaha." She giggled cutely and beamed at the confused blonde.

"I'm sorry but I can't quite remember you. A lot of the time I spent in that town is a blur…"

Levy nodded understandingly, "Here, take a look at this," She pulled out a photograph from her wallet and handed it to Lucy, "This was us the night of graduation at the after party."

She held the picture in her hand gingerly. It had been well loved over the years and was beginning to fade in the corners.

The photo was of slightly younger looking versions of themselves. They stood close together, their arms around one another and smiling uncontrollably.

The blonde was only a little bit taller than the bluenette but only because Levy was wearing massive heels. Lucy's dress was a teal colour that fell in thin, uneven silky layers towards the floor. It looked almost like water. The lacy neckline plunged deep, revealing an extreme amount of cleavage and a thin, fragile looking scarf was tied loosely around her neck, flowing out behind the two girls in the breeze.

Levy wore a lovely maroon dress that clung to her skinny frame and fell to around her mid thighs. It was decorated in an intricate pattern of silver stars and scribbles. It had a reasonable neckline in comparison to her blonde friends and the sleeves trickled down to her elbows, gradually falling around her porcelain skin in a strange spiral like motion.

Needless to say, the two girls looked absolutely gorgeous.

This picture was all it took to trigger the flood of emotions. She remembered everything about that night. Well...everything up until she was off her face and drinking way more than she could handle.

She had barely remembered anything about her past. Her memories were of nothing more than the past two years. Everything before that was a blur.

"I-I...remember…" She stuttered out and Levy beamed at her again.

It seemed the bluenette was about to say something but then someone called out, "Caramel mocha and a caesar salad for Lucy?"

She looked over to see a raven haired man holding her order and looking around the room in search of it's owner.

"That's me!" She called out, pushing herself out of the seat to fetch her much needed coffee.

He smiled at her and handed over the order. She returned his smile with a small grin and blushing cheeks. He was rather cute too...But he seemed to be missing his shirt.

"T-Thanks…" She stuttered, "Uh…"

"No problem." He grinned at her, flashing a perfect set of straight, white teeth.

"Um…" She wasn't sure how to tell him that he was standing topless so when he looked at her quizzically she just pointed to his bare chest, "Shouldn't you be, like, wearing a shirt or something?"

The raven haired man's eyes widened as he realised he was indeed shirtless but before he could say anything, the pinkette from before was hurdling over the counter and shouting profanities at him.

"Gray, ya damn stripper! Put a bloody shirt on!" He yelled, holding up a black t-shirt before tossing it towards the ebony haired man.

"Shut up Natsu! You're disturbing the customers. Squinty eyed prick!" Gray shot back and before anyone could really comprehend what was happening the two men were up in each others faces, hurling insults mercilessly at one another.

Lucy stared wide eyed at the scene before her, not entirely sure what she should do in this situation. She had almost forgotten about the little bluenette who had been sitting with her moments before until she stood up to interfere with the fight.

"Natsu! Gray! Hush! Do you really want to start a fight now? You'll both lose your jobs!" Levy seemed familiar with the two guys. And it appeared that this wasn't the first time something like this had occurred, "You know the manager won't be happy about this if he finds out."

"I won't be happy with what?" The blonde gave a small squeak of fear as a loud, booming voice echoed out from behind her.

She turned timidly to see a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar over one eye standing right behind her.

Gray and Natsu instantly separated and put on their biggest smiles whilst Levy gulped fearfully and backed away, hiding behind the two grinning men.

"You boys causing trouble again?" He spoke in an angry tone and his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance. But pretty soon he was laughing a deep, manly laugh, "Aha, you guys should know by now it's not me you gotta watch out for. The Assistant Manager is the one you gotta keep an eye on. You piss that woman off and you're as good as dead. Bahaha!"

Lucy had no idea who the Assistant Manager was but if they were supposed to watch out for them rather than this man...Just how scary were they?

"Guys! Guys! She's coming! Get back to work!" A orange haired man wearing blue shades and a black uniform, identical to that of Gray and Natsu's came out of nowhere with a panicked expression on his face.

"What are you on about Loke?" Natsu looked at him pointedly.

"Wait...You don't mean…" An expression of dread and horror dawned over Gray's face.

"That's impossible Loke, her shift doesn't start till four and it's only…" The manager paused to glance at his watch, "3:59… Well shit. We're all screwed if we don't get back to work. Hurry up you twats! Natsu, you're behind the counter, Gray you're serving the customers and Loke, get back to the kitchen!" He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair as he sauntered back towards the kitchen along with Loke.

"But Laxus~" Natsu whimpered, "She's already here."

The three boys plus Lucy and Levy turned to see the pinkette being held up off the ground by the back of his black shirt, looking rather fearful and trembling.

The person holding him up was a red haired woman. Her chocolate coloured eyes were narrowed down to angry slits and her teeth ground together as she processed the scene before her.

"Fucking morons!" She shouted, causing the majority of the people within the cafe to turn towards her out of curiosity. However, once pissed off, half crazy glance was all it took for them to awkwardly turn back to whatever they had been doing before. This woman was scary!

"Seriously, the moment my shift starts I find you assholes just standing around chatting like we don't even have a bloody business to run?! Customers are lining up at the counter, waiting to be served, there's orders to make and people to serve. So what the fuck are you guys doing just lounging around and wasting time?! Get back to work!" And with that she dropped Natsu on the ground and glared at them venomously.

"WE'RE SO SORRY MISS ERZA!" The four boys shouted and bowed low before her.

"You don't have time to apologise! Hurry up and get back to where you're supposed to be!" She yelled, kicking at them with her thin, pointed heels until they were up on their feet.

The boys rushed back towards their positions, putting on big fake smiles and working hard so this redhead named Erza wouldn't go off her head at them again.

"Uh…Ok then…" I half whispered, Levy and I sharing an awkward, wide eyed glance.

It was then that the redhead turned towards us and bowed politely, "I can't apologise enough for this disturbance girls. The next thing you order's on me, alright?"

We nodded our heads obediently and took our seats.

"Well if that's the case then I'll have a flat white." The bluenette smiled broadly.

"Coming right up!"

Erza rushed off the go make Levy's coffee and the short lady turned her focus back towards me, "So what brings you here to Dreyer's cafe in Tokyo?"

Images of distorted, bloody bodies flooded my mind at her question. I blinked rapidly trying to clear my head of anything horrific, "I needed a change really. Chīsana was such a small town and I've always wanted to live in the city. I just got here today and I was like, seriously tired but I didn't want to make my jetlag worse so I came to get some coffee to wake me up." I finally lifted my caramel mocha to my lips, longing for that sweet, sweet caffeine but was rather disappointed to discover that it was cold, "Ugh, I got distracted and now my coffee's all cold. Damn. So what about you Levy? Why are you here on this particular afternoon?"

Levy motioned for Gray to come over and ordered me a second caramel mocha to replace the cold one before she started talking, "I'm actually meeting some friends in a bit, I should introduce you to them, yeah? You don't know anyone here in Tokyo yet do you?"  
I shook my head.

"Thought so. Nobody from our tiny little town comes all the way out here. Hmm, I reckon you'll love these guys. They're pretty chill."

As she finished speaking a group of young adults burst into the cafe.

"Yo! Shrimp~" A man with long, dark and unruly black hair lifted his hand in a greeting as he headed towards the pair.  
He was followed by two girls and three boys.

"Gajeel you big bully! I told you not to call me that." She pouted adorably before gesturing to Lucy sitting opposite her at the table "Guys this is Lucy Heartfilia, we grew up together."

They all said their hellos before the bluenette introduced her group of friends.

"This is Gajeel," she pointed towards the man with the black hair from before.

"Cana," One of the girls with dark chocolate coloured hair and amethyst eyes, scantily dressed with her hands placed on her slender waist.

"Mira," The second girl was decked out in a fancy white silk dress that matched her long hair and it seemed that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Jellal," A blue haired man with a red tattoo across one side of his face who was wrapping a navy scarf around his neck.

"Sting," Who was pouting and looking kind of like he didn't want to be there as he ran a hand through his ash blonde hair.

"And Rogue." The last of the boys, all dark and mysterious with black clothes, black hair and a totally expressionless face.

The group all crammed into a booth and the blonde ended with squished in between Sting and the wall.

Gajeel went to order for the group which didn't go so well as apparently he knew Natsu and those two weren't on the best of terms. They ended up shouting at each other which caused Assistant Manager Erza to come storming out and assault the both of them.

Lucy sighed heavily, "_I just wanted some coffee…_"

* * *

**Oh wow, I really have to stop writing new fanfics, I won't be able to handle it all if I continue this way. It's just that this idea was spinning around in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.**  
**Anyways, notes on this chapter:**

**~ Chīsana is the town Lucy grew up in. It means "tiny" in Japanese. I thought the name was cute plus Lucy's hometown is actually sooo small. Like, population 1500 or less.**  
**~This is going to be like a major harem. Lucy basically gets her pick from all the Fairy Tail boys and more! If you'd like to review, don't hesitate to tell me who you'd like our lovely heroine to end up with, yeah?**  
**Right, so that's all for now. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible and reviews, favourites and follows are all very much appreciated.**

**- Little Wonderland xx**

**If you really liked this story then feel free to check out some of my other work on this site:** _Counting the Stars, Pain can lead to Love and Those Lost Years._ **Thanks so much~**


End file.
